The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing, and in particular to a cap mounted on a projecting rear portion of a spinning reel for protective or sealing property.
A conventional spinning reel has the following construction: A reel main body rotatably supports a rotary shaft of a handle and contains therein a take-up drive mechanism. The reel main body generally has a rear portion which is projected backwardly so as to store therein the rear end portion of a spool shaft and the like. In Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. Hei. 3-8182, there is disclosed a structure in which part of the projected portion is cut away to enable the repair of the reel or the like therethrough, and further a cap is securely attached to the reel by an external screw to cover the cutaway portion.
Also, in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 2-17071, there is disclosed a structure in which a cover is attached over the above-mentioned projected portion in order to close a hole formed behind the rear end of a traverse cam shaft, and is retained thereto with a screw like a long through bolt which extends inside the reel main body.
However, in either of the cap mounting methods disclosed in the above-mentioned respective publications, because the screw must be used to fix the cap, the number of components and the labor for assembling the same are increased to deteriorate the manufacture of the reel in efficiency. Also, there is an adverse possibility that slime, mucus or the like attached to hands can be attached to the screw during fishing, to thereby stain the reel.
On the other hand, in Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. Sho. 55-2781, there is disclosed a guard which covers the projected rear portion of a reel in order to prevent the reel rear portion from being damaged or rusted. However, the guard is mounted on a reel main body in such a manner that a nameplate formed integrally with the guard is fixed to the reel main body by means of screwing, staking, adhering means or the like.